My heart was, is and always will be yours
by Samantha Marie Cullen
Summary: this is a story of 2 kids who were each others sanctuaries but then Bella realized that life is not a fairytale and sometimes you cannot get your prince charming... but as she suffers she see's that love is the only path out of a broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

**My heart has, is and always will be yours…**

**AN: Hey guys thank you so much for reading my story I totally love writing. I have written a lot but this is the very first one I would actually be letting someone read I hope that you will enjoy my story and umm…. Oh ya I forgot the rules…. yeah there are rules =)**

**you have to be all out HONEST I really could use your suggestions **

**And can I please have at least 10 reviews for each chapter? I would add a new one right after I get them promise… **

**Ok so that is it thanks so much again and please tell me how it goes…^_^**

**Btw, I do not own twilight Stephanie does arghhh.. I wish I could though love u Emmett and Jacob….. **

A Beginning

BELLAPOV: 6 years old - 1st day in 2nd grade

"B….ella Bell…a Bella come on honey wake up" I heard my mom's angelic voice waking me up.

"F...ive more min" I mumbled and fell back on to my pillow.

Just before I went back into my dream world a cold liquid dropped all over my face

At that moment I jumped out of the bed and my eyes fluttered open.

Then I saw a boy holding a bottle of water

After my vision cleared out a bit I noticed that it was my dumb brother Emmett he was 10 years old and is now in 4th grade. He is tall and has dark brown hair he is very popular in his school because he is very good in all types of sports and he was also the class clown…

He stood there and stared at me who was at this state was very angry and flushed because of the icy cold water and then he started laughing his head off.

Urgg…. Fine if he wants it that way. At that very second I screamed and started to cry. In within seconds my mother Renee who was a nurse at forks hospital and my father Charlie who was head of the police department in forks rushed in trough the door. They came in and hugged me and asked what happened.

Between my sobs I pointed to my brother who was now glaring at me and said "I...ttt wa...s wa…s a...llllll his fault"

"Emmett go to your room right now and reflect on what you have done" my mom scolded

"But mom she is the one wh…."

"No Emmett I don't want to hear a thing. I told you to go"

"But it was not my fa…."

"Now Emmett" my mom glared at him and he rushed out of the door.

"Hurry up sweetie you don't want to be late on your 1st day in 2nd grade do you?"

"No mommy" I said wiping of my crocodile tears ahh… iam such a great actress!

I then quickly changed into my black jeans and my favorite topaz green top and sat on my dressing table combing my hair and tying it up in to a high ponytail. After I finished I looked at myself in the mirror there I was looking as happy as can be my pale skin and chocolate brown eyes was glowing and I had a huge grin plastered on my face because of Emmett. My wavy brown hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and my clothes were perfectly intact.

"Perfect!" I said as I walked down to get my breakfast

When I reached down I noticed that Emmett was missing.

"Where is Emmett daddy?" I asked worried

"He has gone to school early dear he left 5 minutes ago" he answered giving me a hug.

"Oh… ok" I said as I sat down and quickly finished my toast and omelet. After I was done my dad dropped me in my new class.

"daddy I' am scared what if the teacher is mean to me and what if I don't make friends and what if I fall down and have a huge accident and what if……."

"No sweetie its ok your teacher is not mean, I have met her and you are a good girl so you will make many friends and dear…"

"Yes daddy?" I asked innocently

"Please be careful" he said looking at me his eyes filled with concern

"Ok daddy I will do my best" I said giving him a kiss on his cheek. soon after I waved goodbye to my dad and entered my new class. It was very pretty the walls were peach colored and the huge room had different sections one for games, one for studies and one more cozy corner for circle time. I quickly hung my bag on the hanger and skipped to the cozy corner where they were all sitting down. When I reached there I introduced myself to my teacher whose name was Mrs. Annie. She told me to sit down next to a cute boy who was about my age he had light brown hair and was kinda short for a boy. I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Good morning everybody welcome to your first day in 2nd grade and this girl", she said pointing at me "is Isabella swan she has just shifted to forks from phoenix so please be kind to her and make her feel at home ok?"

"Ok Mrs. Annie" the class said in chorus

When the class started everyone stared at me as if I was an alien I was so embarrassed at the attention and I started blushing bright red.

After circle time the boy who was sitting beside me introduced himself

"Hey! I' am mike Newton and you are Isabella right"

"Umm…. Hi! My name is just Bella not Isabella" I said blushing rose pink.

"Why do you blush so much?" mike asked his voice filled with confusion.

"Ummm…… I don't like too much attention" I mumbled

"ohhh….i' am I' am sorry if I' am being rude" he said quickly

"Oh no it is ok. I get that a lot" I said smiling at him.

"Come on kids take your places" Mrs. Annie called

"Ok bye see you around" I stuttered and ran to me seat.

Just then a short girl with short spiky black hair came and sat beside me squeling

"You are Bella right?" she asked

"Yea…" I said completely shocked at her enthusiasm

"We are going to be bffs" she said giving me a bone crushing hug "oh I' am Alice by the way" she said smiling at me.

Oh that is nice I have made 2 friends already I thought smiling to myself. After we had some math's and art classes the school bell rang and everyone ran out to play and Alice pulled me along. As we were sitting by a small lake I saw the most handsome boy I had ever seen. He was so dreamy that I could not stop staring.

"Hellllo……. Bella!!!!!!" I heard someone yell

Oh my god I had completely zoned out. I shook my head and answered Alice

"Yes! What happened why are you yelling?" I asked clearly disappointed in losing my daydreams.

"Why were you staring at my brother" she asked cautiously

"Oh that is umm… your br…other?" I questioned turning bright red

"Yes Bella that is my brother. Oh my god you like him Bella! Wait I will introduce you to him EDWARD…!" she called out

"No Alice please no" I stated pathetically trying to stop her but it was no use he was already beside Alice staring at me. He was so gorgeous he had my favorite color eyes topaz green and they were so beautiful. He had bronze colored hair which was in casual disarray and he had radiant pale skin.

"Helloo people…" Alice screeched for the second time.

"Oh… umm… hey… My name is Edward Cullen and I' am Alice's brother and you must umm… Bella?" he asked curiously

Oh my god he is blushing he is so cute and he actually is speaking to me what do I do "yea... I' am Bella" urg… Bella get a hold of yourself I scolded myself as I turned beetroot red.

"Oh hey you are in Mrs. Annie's class right" he asked smiling brilliantly

"Yeah"

"awesome we are in the same class wanna be friends?" oh my god he asked me to be his friend I' am so happy.

"Umm…" say yes Bella come on speak up I encouraged myself "sure" yes I said it.

"Cool um… where do you live?"

"I live in Kingston Street the one behind the candy shop!"

"Oh my god! We live on the same street" Alice squealed in a high pitch voice

"Which house exactly?"

"House no.s 7" I replied trying to stop myself from screaming. Yes I' am going to be so close to them I cannot believe this is happening.

"Oh that is nice we live in house no. 15" Edward mentioned his voice full of excitement.

"Bella we have to meet today at 4 ok I will be waiting" Alice sang as she gave me a wink then ran off to another girl on the swing

"Ummm…. Can I bring my brother along" I asked Edward who was now lying down on the grass beside me

"Hmm… is he old?" he asked with a curios look on his face

"No he is in grade 4" I said laughing at thought of Emmett being old and mature.

"Oh that's great then you may bring him along" he said joining in the laughter. At that moment I heard someone yell at Edward' s name and me and Edward turned back instinctively and there was a girl running towards us waving her hand.

"Oh no not again" Edward muttered under his breath

"What happened" I asked confused "who is she?" suddenly concerned

"Oh that… that is Jessica Stanley she umm…. Never leaves me alone and it is very annoying and embarrassing sometimes" he mumbled feeling embarrassed. I felt so bad for him I felt like going and slapping that girl.

"She is not your friend?" I asked my voice filled with determination.

"No eww... Of course not I hate her. She follows me everywhere even though I tell her not to" he said in disgusted at the thought.

That was all I needed to hear I went up to her and slapped her on her cheek and said "do not mess with my friends if they tell you to keep away you should do so" I said my voice full of venom. She took one look at my face and ran away crying. I soon skipped back to Edward whose jaw was wide open with complete shock.

"That should keep her away for sometime" I said laughing at his expression

"Thanks Bella" he finally said coming back to his senses. Suddenly from behind me I got dragged by Mrs. Annie to a small area surrounded by pretty red fences.

" Isabella I' am disappointed in you for being mean to Jessica so you will be having a 15 minute timeout to reflect on your actions" Mrs. Annie scolded me. And so I sat down on a bench beside a beautiful apple tree on one of the sides clearing and started to sob quietly. I was alone and I was miserable to have gotten into trouble the first day of kindergarten. But I had no control over my actions it was like…. I had to do it I had gotten a sudden hatred towards her. Just that minute I got interrupted from my thoughts by the fence gate opening. I cleared out my tears and sat waiting to see who had gotten a timeout too and I was shocked to see Edward there smirking at me.

"Umm… why are you here are you on timeout too?" I asked clearly confused

"Yeah... Since you are in here because of me… and I thought you would be alone so I kinda tripped Eric and I got a timeout so I could be here with you" he answered walking towards me and sitting down on the bench

"Aww…that is so sweet of you thank you" I mumbled shyly as I gave him a hug. From that day I knew we would be the best of friends.

**Awwww… that was the first chapter I hoped u liked it I need reviews please ummm… was the chapter short? I would try t make it longer if you guys thinks so… do I continue? God help I need answers… Ok you could email or pm me if there are questions and I will get back to you ok then see you….. **


	2. Chapter 2

**My heart has, is and always will be yours…**

**AN: Hey guys this is the 3****rd**** chapter of the story and I know it is pretty short but I did not have much time to work on it I have started writing a new story I feel that one would be way better than this one and I' am going to try and post as soon as I have finished 3 chapters of that story. i really need reviews for this story though cause I' am at a dead end I think from here I 'am just gonna skip year by year and right about the main events. Btw this story would be basically based on adulthood so the story of their childhood would be summarized…. K here you go hope you enjoy it. **

**Twilight is owned by Stephanie unfortunately **

The picture

BELLAPOV-in the backyard

As soon as I entered I was dragged into the backyard by Alice and Edward. As I entered I had ooooohhhed and aaaaaahhhed at lots of things their house was so pretty. I was given a tour of the whole house and I loved the guest room so much I felt like I could live there forever it had an ocean theme and was different shades of blue. I had always loved the color blue, brown and black the 3 b's. LOL. Anyway as I was saying I got dragged around as a puppet on strings around the house after my grand tour we quietly snuck back into the backyard when my brother walked in. I introduced my brother to my 2 new best friends and continued drawing on the small wooden table. I was drawing a picture of me, Edward, Alice and my brother in a beautiful forest by a shimmering waterfall. As I was almost done a small girl came running towards us. After she was given a huge hug by Alice and a nod from Edward and an hmmmm… I do not know what Emmett did it was more like a smile but his eyes were filled with… stars like when after he had watched Madagascar. Oh ya by the way Emmett is totally in love with the movie but I love Nemo more he would never listen to me when I say that and every time he plays the movie he would start screaming at the TV saying "Alex don't eat Marty" just like what Dora wants you to do. It is so funny to watch.

"Hello my name is Rosalie. I' am Alice and Edward's cousin" she muttered looking nervous. I politely smiled stood up and extended my hand introducing myself.

"Hey I' am Bella I Edward's and Alice's new BFF" I finished with a hug. And after introductions we started playing fire and ice Edward was the den. So we all ran away from him after the counting stopped I cautiously risked a glance to where he was counting but he was not there at that moment I felt a hand on my shoulder and before he could say freeze I started running. I ran and ran and soon enough got lunged at by Edward we tumbled down and landed on top of each other. Then we laughed our heads off I was having so much of fun that I forgot there was other people to catch I sat up with Edward's help and I saw movement in between a tree as soon as we saw it I whispered "you go from the right and scare him I will wait for him to come left and I will freeze him" he nodded and started creeping up to the trees son as he got there he lunged himself on Emmett's tall figure and he ran into me I caught him and yelled "Freeze" now we had Rosalie and Alice left as I decided we split up we searched and search as if on a battle. We looked and looked but we all get so tired we collapsed below a big oak tree in their huge backyard then suddenly we heard a branch break and suddenly 2 things happened at once water splashed all over us and Rosalie and Alice jumped in front of us screaming

"SURPRISE" and they started laughing at us who were now angry and drenched in water.

"Argghhhh…" we three tackled them to the ground as tickled them fiercely.

"st…st…oopp, st…op, stop, STOP" they screeched

"say you're sorry" Edward growled

"we….we… a...re… s….o….rr…y" they struggled to say as we ceased out our attack we heard Hannah the Cullen's cook announce

" Muffins and lemonade kids!!!" we raced to the front of the house and grabbed the muffins as Emmett obviously finished the chocolate I grabbed blueberry one, Edward took the vanilla and chocolate chipped one, as Alice had cheese and Rose had strawberry. We all sat down and started talking about anything and everything and soon it was near sunset. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Edward were playing in the sandbox whereas I shifted myself to the low lying branch of the oak tree on the small hill. It had a beautiful view and just as I was about to lose myself in a fantasy I felt someone sitting beside me as I looked up I saw Edward sitting down and giving me a beautiful lopsided grin. As we sat there in a comfortable silence we slowly saw the sun setting. Just after the sun set he turned towards me and handed me his picture which was tied in a pretty red bow. I carefully took the picture and rolled it open. And gasped looking at the super awesome picture. It was a picture of us sitting on the edge of the tree house on this oak tree and we were watching the sunset holding hands and the stream of water was shimmering below us. It was so beautiful.

"Its yours" he whispered nervously smiling sheepishly at me

"tha...nk...you" I stuttered

"I wanted you to know the first! Iam going to ask my dad to buy me a tree house when I turn 8 and iam going to build it right here." He pointed to where we were sitting.

"can I help you decide the colors?" I asked excited

"sure you can but promise me you're not going to tell anyone?" he pleaded

"ok promise I cross my heart and hope to die!" i replied honestly he then gave me a huge grin and nodded. Then suddenly we heard Alice squeal. We both directly jumped of the tree and rushed towards the sandbox there we were met by all the parents trying to Alice what had happened and she skipped around Rosalie and Emmett saying

"Rosalie has a boyfriend…Rosalie has a boyfriend…Rosalie has a boyfriend…" then as we reached the area we saw Emmett grabbing a smiling and blushing Rosalie's hand. As the parents had an amused smile I and Alice awwwed as Edward shook his head with a smug smirk.

"Ok kids lets go inside and watch a movie the pizza's ready" Esme mentioned smiling at us. As we walked inside I could not stop smiling. "we are watching Nemo!!" Edward announced. "Oh my god you like Nemo too???" I asked stunned. Yup it's his favorite Esme explained smiling. As I settled next to Edward I ate my extra cheese pizza and I drank my blueberry milkshake. GOD!!! I love blueberry. After finishing dinner I curled up to Edward's side and wrapped myself in the blanket. After sometime I drifted off to sleep.

RENEE POV- when they were watching

I was looking at my kids and I have never seen them anymore happier than today Bella was curled to Edward's side who was sleeping but lying on his side towards her and Emmett and Rosalie were also talking happily with Alice who were on the cot below the sofa I felt so happy. "They are so happy Charlie" I whispered to my husband giving him a chaste kiss on the lips

"Yeah they are..." he sighed. Then we heard a silent click and saw Esme standing there with her camera in front of Edward and Bella. This had been the 2nd picture of them today the first one was when they were on the oak tree watching the sunset which was clicked by Carlisle who was returning from work and this was the 2nd both pictures were really beautiful and showed how deep their friendship would grow.

"aren't they adorable Renee?" Esme asked smiling a proudly

"yes they are" I replied glancing their way and then at the clock it as striking 10.i sighed as I got ready to wake my sleeping angel up.

"No Renee don't let them sleep I will send both of them back tomorrow Rosalie is also staying so it will be fun for them" I smiled a thankful smile gave her a hug and headed of towards the door with Charlie. That night they would be great friends I thought just before I fell asleep.

**Hey guys this was the third chapter. They are so cute those two…. Oh yeah there are a lot of foreshadowing so keep a watch… so c u next chapter BYE…**


End file.
